


Broken Hearts Club

by niciie_noona



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pidge | Katie Holt is So Done, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, too many tags for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niciie_noona/pseuds/niciie_noona
Summary: A lot of things happen for reason. People die, people leave and people hurt. But it doesn't mean they have to hurt alone.





	1. Chapter 1

“Allura! Wait up!” Lance called, running up to Senior class president. “Oh, Lance! What are you doing here? I figured you’d be with Keith and Shiro right about now.” Allura smiled softly. “I just told the guys I needed to talk with you about something. Which I actually need to.” Lance replied, scratching at his soft nape.

“Okay. What’s going on?” Allura chuckled, Lance still beside her as they walk through the school’s garden to get to the Senior department building. “So, there’s a friend of mine… she’s gonna be coming back from moving with her uncle. She really doesn’t have any other friends beside me, mainly because she skipped most of her years.” Lance started, Allura slightly confused but still picking up a hint of what the younger may be asking. “So… are you asking me if I’ll be friends with her, so she won’t feel so alone here?” Allura clarified. “Yeah! She was actually supposed to have already graduated, but she wanted to stay back a year so I wouldn’t be alone in middle school. And I’d like her to feel like she’s not alone in all of this. Her parents died a few years back, and due to certain circumstances… the rest of her family just left her, including her uncle. Hence, her coming back to live here… but by herself.” Lance muttered, his eyes a bit sad.

“That’s terrible! Why would you leave a child to fend for themselves?! Even if they may be of age… it doesn’t mean you completely abandon them! No matter the reason!” Allura cried, her heart aching for Lance’s friend. “That’s not what her family believed. She has an older brother, but he’s already in college. He calls as much as he can… but I know Pidge. She misses him constantly.” Lance sighed. “I would, too. I’ll watch over her. What did you say her name was?” Allura spoke. “Pidge. Pidge Gunderson. She’ll be really easy to spot.” Lance smiled, thinking of the young girl who had approached him in the school playground.

“Pidge Gunderson…” Allura mumbled, the name rolling off the tip of her tongue; as if she was to always say it, over and over. “Yeah. It’s a weird name but that’s what her parents named her. I think it kind of suits her, in a way.” Lance laughed. “It would seem so…” Allura hesitated, her curiosity rushing through her as she thoughts slowly filled up with one name; Pidge Gunderson. “Well… I should probably get back to Shiro and Keith.” Lance laughed sheepishly. “I’ll see you guys at lunch!” Allura smiled.

“Bye, Allura!” Lance waved, running towards the main building. Sighing, the tan Senior finally welcomed herself into the cool air-conditioned building.

Twisting and turning down a few hallways, Allura was able to make it to class before the tardy bell rang. “Okay, class! Let’s get started!” the Chemistry teacher spoke, clapping her hands together as she smiled softly. “Today, we are welcoming a new student to our class! Treat her well!” the teacher spoke, the student walking in with their head down as they walked to stand beside the woman. “Will you do us the honor, and introduce yourself?” “My name… is Katie Holt.” the girl spoke up, raising her head as she met eyes with Allura. “Welcome, Katie! I hope you can come and enjoy my class from here on out!” Mrs. Stanor smiled, Katie looking down and seeing the teacher’s ID. “Thank you, ma’am,” Katie spoke up. “No problem. Now, for right now, you can take the spare seat right behind Allura. If you ever need help with anything, just ask her. She’s the Senior class president.” Mrs. Stanor beamed, whispering the last bit into Katie’s ear.

Nodding at the instructor’s words, Katie stepped forward to take her seat at the back of the room and behind… what was her name? Allison? _‘No, it’s Allura. How can I be so damn dense?!’_ Katie sighed, mentally scolding herself for forgetting so quick. Pulling her bag to the side of her desk, Katie set out to take out an un-used notebook to use for her Chemistry class. “Okay, everyone! To make today a little easier, I’m going to make today a study hall for everyone to catch up on their work. It can be for my class, or for another. Just make sure you’re making progress. Report cards come out next week, so make the best of your time.” Mrs. Stanor explained, leaving the class to itself as she sat down at her desk.

Sighing in relief, everyone set out to finish loose ends of the work for school.

‘Well, I really don’t have much too do… my grades were transferred, and I was still passing with all A’s before the grading period. Guess I’ll just sleep until the bell…’ Katie thought, resting her head on the desk as she tried to take a small nap.

As the girl laid down, she didn’t take notice as the silver-haired beauty in front of her peeked over her shoulder to check on her. ‘She seems tired… well, I’ll have to wait to properly talk to her. She’s a bit awkward with people, from what I can tell… but it’s nature, I guess. She is the new student, after all.’ Allura mentally sighed, turning to face the board as she let her mind drift for the class period.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was 8th period, last period of the day.

After having to introduce herself eight times, Katie could feel herself slowly being drained of life. Don’t get her wrong, she liked the school! It was just… she hated the attention. Yeah, she was the new kid… but that’s what made it worse. People stared, and awed… but they also gossiped. Even if no one said it out loud, she knew. And besides, some people didn’t even bother keeping it to themselves. And it only seemed like history was repeating itself.

 _‘Oh my God, just look at her. She’s too ugly at, so don’t hurt yourselves guys.’_ a voice fleeted, Katie’s eyes clenching shut as she tried to destroy the painful memory. _‘Loser. Why would anyone like you…’_ another voice sneered, Katie almost on the verge of breaking down in an empty hallway. _‘You’re just a mistake Mommy and Daddy didn’t want to deal with.’_ the voice laughed, Katie’s mind too fragile to remember something like that. _‘WHY DON’T YOU JUST DIE, PIDGE?!’_ a girl screamed, breaking Katie as she fell to the floor crying softly.

“Why can’t it just stop? Just go away…” Katie cried, crouched down to hide. Too caught up in her anxiety, Katie barely registered a warm hand gripping at her shoulder.

Looking up, she came face to face with Allura.

Shit.

“Are you alright, Katie?” Allura asked, her expression wrinkled with worry. “W-What? Oh, no, I’m fine. I, uh, just hurt myself a bit.” Katie stuttered, not really used to having people care. Especially the pretty ones. “Do you need to go to the nurse? I can walk with you, just to make sure you don’t hurt yourself on the way.” Allura offered, hoping that she could try and get to know Katie a little better.

“Oh, I’ll be fine to go on my own. Nothing a little pain can’t stop!” Katie laughed nervously, praying to whatever God could hear, that Allura would back down. It seemed no one upstairs was listening in. “Really, let me do this for you. I didn’t talk to you earlier, and I should have. You… seemed really lonely just sleeping during Chemistry.” Allura continued, hoping Katie would simply give in. Someone seemed to be listening to her prayers. “I-I guess, as long as it’s not too much of trouble…” Katie muttered, slowly standing to her feet; only to have her legs give out before Allura could give her proper leverage. “It seems like you could really use a piggy-back ride. Loop your legs through my arms.” Allura chuckled, Katie’s heart racing faster than ever before. Looking away, Katie allowed herself to comply with Allura’s wishes. Before Allura could stand to her feet, Katie suddenly spluttered.

“A-Are you sure about this? I’m really heavy, and I don’t want you to have any back issues…” Katie asked, hoping to convince the dark-tanned Senior to let her be. “It’s really nothing. I’m a bit of a work-out nut, so this won’t be too much for me.” Allura giggled, suddenly leaping to her feet as she carried Katie on her back. True to Allura’s word, the class president seemed unfazed as she carried Katie through the halls of the Senior building. “The nurse’s office is a little way away, but it won’t be long until we get there. How are you doing back there?” Allura quipped, tilting her head back a bit to look at the blonde. “I’m feeling better…” Katie sniffed softly, ‘thank you’ stuck at the top of her tongue but never quite rolling off. “That’s great, I’m glad to hear it.” Allura spoke awkwardly, a bit confused on how the conversation should be carried out now.

She really wanted to get to know Katie, but… she wasn’t sure how to go about it.

“Uhm, w-we can take a small break. Carrying must be getting tough on you.” Katie spoke up. “I can assure you, it’s fine.” Allura smiled, her beating fast but deciding just to come out and ask. “So, how did you end up moving here?” Allura continued, mentally pinching herself for being rude. “Oh… my Dad just felt like it was time for a change of scenery.” Katie lied, her mind spiraling at the question that was asked.

“Well, I hope he likes it here. And I hope you come to enjoy the school as well. It can be a bit daunting, being the new kid. But I think you’ll fit right in with everyone.” Allura said, hoping this was encouraging Katie a bit. “I’m not putting much to it. Most people don’t like me, and it’s before they even meet me…” Katie sighed, Allura’s chest hurting more than what it should have. “Well, I can tell you that’s not true. I mean, I’m really wanting to get to know you better… if you’ll let me.” Allura said, feeling Katie stiffen in her grasp.

“You don’t have to lie. I’m really not that interesting, or popular… or pretty. I’d be way below you, in technical terms.” Katie responded, her hands softly resting at Allura’s shoulders for support. “I’m not lying. Even with me just meeting you, I feel like you’re more open true than most the people at this school. And I want to… make friends with someone out of my league, as you put it.” Allura smiled, walking slower so the pair would have more time. “That’s not what I meant…” Katie muttered. “But that’s what I meant. And I mean it, I want to be friends with you.” Allura confessed, her tone sincere as Katie felt some of her barriers crumble in the face of Allura’s words.

“I’m not really a positive person, and I can get down really easy. I can be sarcastic, and most take me the wrong way. I’m not perfect, and I can push away the ones who try to help.” Katie explained solemnly. “I guess I’ll have to just understand you better. And I can promise you, I’ll always be willing to listen to anything.” Allura replied, walking into the cool breeze of the day as soft-white cherry blossoms floated through the air.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter takes place a week after the first chapter. Allura has been trying to talk to Pidge, but she avoids her; just a quick warning before you start. Hope you like it!

As Pidge was getting to exit the school, she could feel a lingering sense of dread in her stomach. She knew that Allura was constantly trying to talk to her, but she couldn’t bring herself to face the gorgeous silver-haired Senior. Thinking about that, only increased the ball of guilt forming deep down. Shaking it off for now, Pidge continued to walk to her first-period class; AP English.

“I really hope we’re just taking notes…” Pidge mumbled to herself.

Turning the corner, Pidge was met with a soft thud as she ran into someone. Looking up, she came face to face with Allura. Pidge swallowed. “S-Sorry, I was just in a rush. Excuse m-me.” Pidge nodded, about to walk off but was grabbed and dragged to an unknown location by the silver-haired beauty. “W-Wha! Wait, Allura!” Pidge exclaimed, trying to keep up with the fast-paced female. Before the blonde student could brace herself, she was shoved into an empty classroom; Allura locking the door behind her.

As Pidge let herself bask in the lone silence, Allura took the chance to speak up.

“Why have you been avoiding me, Katie?” Allura frowned, her arms crossing over her busty chest. “I-I haven’t. What makes you think that?” Pidge started, clearing her throat as she steadied herself. “Katie, I understand that it’s hard being the new kid, and learning to trust… but that doesn’t mean that you need to push others away. I want to be there, and to help you if needed. I really want to be friends with you, no matter what everyone else thinks.” Allura confessed, twiddling her thumbs as she stared at the floor.

“You can say that so easily, but if you really knew the true me… you’d regret it.” Pidge sighed, memories fleeting through her mind.

“You don’t know what I think! You’re assuming that will be the outcome!” Allura yelled, feeling her own throat clench as she tried not to cry. “Why are you trying so hard to be nice?” Pidge whispered. “It’s not me ‘trying so hard’, but me wanting to be your friend. I’ve been in the same exact place as you, and I hated how I felt. The loneliness was bearable with time, but then I had friends to take me away from my dark thoughts and pain.” Allura answered, lifting her head to stare at Pidge. “But I’ve pushed my friends away. They’ve left because I’ve told them my feelings, and they thought I was faking it. That I should just get over it… but they never had the life I did.” Pidge choked, not wanting to break down in front of Allura. “That goes to prove they were never your friends. You deserve better than that.” Allura stated. “I only had one friend that stood by me, but I left him. I ran like a coward and left him by himself. All of the years have passed, and I still haven’t laid eyes on him. I miss him like no other.” Pidge sobbed, her tears now staining her cheeks. Not holding back, Allura stepped forward to hold Katie in her arms. Despite her wanting to push Allura away, Pidge let herself be cared for in the arms of someone who may truly care for her.

“I meant what I said. I’m always here, no matter what.” Allura soothed, feeling Pidge nod slightly as she smiled to herself. Backing up, Pidge let herself look up at Allura.

“I’m not well-spoken, and sometimes I get annoyed and sad at stupid things. I’m sarcastic, and I find it hard to be nice to people; friends or not. I have a lot of faults.” Pidge breathed out. “I’m always willing to listen before I make any judgement, and I give people the benefit of the doubt. As long as you’re open and willing to be open, I’ll always be there to meet you the rest of the way.” Allura smiled as she stretched a hand to Katie. Smiling faintly, Pidge reached and shook her hand.

_“Okay, Allura. It’s nice to meet you.” Katie smiled. “It’s nice to meet you too, Katie. Welcome to Altea High School.” Allura smiled back._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Allura! You made it!” Hunk shouted, waving over the female as the rest of her friends sat together.

“Hi, guys. Sorry I’m so late, I just had to talk to someone before I came.” Allura replied, smiling happily as she sat down. “It’s cool!” Lance smiled, Shiro and Keith nodding in confirmation. “So, how’s your days going?” Allura asked, wanting to catch with everyone since she was busy with Katie for the past week. “I have competition coming up! Coach Miya said I was the highest ranking in the competition last year, so she wants me to go for Nationals this year.” Lance smiled, giddy at his success with the cheerleading team. “That’s great! I’m guessing we’ll be along to cheer you on?” Allura smiled, just as excited as Lance was. “I have to get the dates, and then I’ll see.” Lance replied. “That’s great, Lance. I’m glad that this is going well for you.” Shiro supported, Keith nodding with a soft smile as Hunk whooped happily. “Thanks. I just feel really nervous, but I’m still excited that I’m going to Nationals.” Lance admitted, taking a deep breath as he let it out sharply. “You’ll do great! We all believe in you, Lance!” Hunk cheered giddily.

“So, what about everyone else? Didn’t you say that you were also going for the Archery District League Competition?” Lance quipped, Keith’s cheeks shading a soft pink.

“Yeah. We should be getting the schedule today after school.” Keith muttered. “So, looks like we’ve got a fun and busy weekend ahead of us.” Allura smiled. “Oh, Allura? Can I talk to you in private?” Lance asked, slowly getting up from his seat. “Yeah, of course.” Allura said, getting up and following behind the Cuban male. Not going far, the pair stopped outside the cafeteria doors. “So, what’s wrong?” Allura asked softly. “Remember when I was telling you about my friend? Pidge Gunderson?” Lance started, his voice soft. “Yes… but I haven’t seen or heard anything about her whereabouts.” Allura said, rubbing her hands together as Lance bowed his head. “I… tried calling her back, but the phone is out of order. And I haven’t heard anything else from her, or her older brother. I think she went into hiding, and she lied about coming here.” Lance whispered, Allura’s eyes widening at Lance’s words. “What? Why would she possibly do that?!” Allura cried, her mind confused with the situation she was just told. “Maybe she thought that it was time to stop, and this is her way of letting go…” Lance sighed, his mind confused and heart sinking. “Lance, no. I know what you’re thinking, and that’s not it. This isn’t your fault.” Allura cooed softly, shifting to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with Lance. “Then why do this? Why disappear all of a sudden, and with no word?” Lance swallowed.

“Maybe she needed to re-evaluate herself and find herself. I know that this is stumping you, but don’t give up hope.” Allura said, letting her hand rest on Lance’s shoulder.

“You know… I’ve always wondered what she looks like now. If she was eating right and taking care of herself… ever since everything happened, I never stopped thinking of her. I always thought that I was in love with her, but then I realized that I always thought of her as a sister. We both agreed at that point, so naturally, our bond became stronger and we trusted each other more… so why does all of this feel like a lie?” Lance trembled, not wanting to cry. “You just have to give it time. We can heal, and we can find ourselves through time. Give her, and yourself time to heal. To figure where to go next, and how to get there.” Allura soothed, her eyes caring as she stared at Lance. “But, what about her? What if I’m being selfish?” Lance choked, feeling his chest tightening. “I have a feeling she would want the best for you, above all things.” Allura spoke, reassuring Lance of himself. There was a space of silence before Lance spoke up again.

“Do you think we’ll ever see each other again?” Lance whispered, head low as he rubbed at his arms. “I have faith that fate will bring you two together again.” Allura smiled, letting her hand rest on Lance’s knee.

_“Now come on, the others are probably worried about us.” Allura continued, stretching a hand to Lance as he smiled softly._


	3. Announcement Time

Hey, everyone! It's niciie!

So, I've got some good news and bad news. I'm gonna start with the bad because why not?

 

So, I'm going to be taking a break from all of my stories for a bit. So there won't be too many upcoming updates. Good news is, I'm still working on writing the chapters! I just won't be publishing them yet. Buuuuut, I will be giving updates on my Insta! So if you guys get curious about anything, just look at my posts over there! I might do updates based on a schedule but I'll confirm my answer on Instagram once I reach a decision. And, I might do live streams if anyone wants to do a q & a with any of the characters! But I'll need you guys to give your opinion if you want me to! So please don't hesitate to message me ><.

My Instagram is yuri_yarichin_17. Hit me up guys!


End file.
